


Jack Me Under the Table

by Hydralicious



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Embarrassment, HYDRA Husbands, Hand Job, Hand Job underneath the table, Lust, Lustful Stares, M/M, Self-Control, Weird side glances, inappropriate, little shit, public hand job, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydralicious/pseuds/Hydralicious
Summary: Brock and Jack are called to an emergency meeting. This caused some interruptions of certain activities and Rumlow decides to partake into some carnal acts for Rollins.





	Jack Me Under the Table

"D-damn! Harder!" Brock called out into the air of the small and dark broom closet.

"For fuck sakes, Brock. Be quiet. Someone might hear _you_." Jack panted out, shamelessly pounding into Brock. The sound of their skin slapping together seeped in with Brock's loud moans and groans. Jack wasn't very vocal. He occasionally let out a deep and guttural grunt. 

"I c-can't hold out, fuck." Brock tensed up, feeling ectasty overwhelm him as heat pulled into his gut. "Oh, god. Jaaaaack." He moaned out, burying his face in the crook of Jack's neck, moans getting muffled. 

Feeling Rollins' penis slam against his prostate was what sent Rumlow over the egde. He came hard, warm stripes of white shooting out between the two of them. 

"Just because you're done doesn't mean I am.." Jack grumbled, it being very close to a growl. 

"I bet you can't make me cum a second time." Brock challenged the other. 

Jack remained silent, gripping tightly onto the other's hips, and started to ravish Rumlow. Just went he was about to reach his climax, the intercom buzzed. Rollins immediately stopped. 

_This is a public service announcement. There will be an emergency meeting in exactly five minutes in room 107 for all higher ranked employees._

 

"Shit." Jack immediately pulled out, the sliding of his penis reaching its' end of Brock's hole made a suction type of noise along with a slurp.

"You could have came.." Brock whined, not enjoying the empty filling and the fact that Jack didn't get to fill him up. Rollins set the man down, then pulled up his own pants. 

"No. We have five minutes." Jack warned the shorter male. Brock just huffed and rolled his eyes.

After getting everything cleaned up and their shirts back on along with the flies zipped up..they walked out of the closet. They acted as if nothing happened, so casual.

Brock was the first one to enter inside, deep and curious brown eyes scanning the others as he walked in. He took a seat near the back. Jack walked in next, not displaying any type of emotion as he took a seat next to Rumlow. Why? Because they were late and the two seats in the back were the only ones available. 

The two acted as if they didn't know each other. Rumlow was already bored since Pierce began to talk. His ugly mug disgusted Brock. 

Ten minutes went by and Brock had muted the man out, only  
hearing bits and pieces of the so called emergency topic. Jack, on the other hand, acted as if he were interested. Brock studied his face and the other barely blinked. 

A slow and mischievous smile appeared on Rumlow's face. Jack noticed it from the corner of his eye, turning ever so slightly and stiffly to look at Brock, giving him a questionable look. Brock just looked away, quietly scooting over some. No one else in the damn room was as bored as he was. Plus, Brock was because their fucking had been interrupted.

Jack rolled his eyes, they focusing on Pierce again. Brock placed his hand on Rollins' thigh, the man twitching from his touch. He tried shaking off his hand but Brock kept putting it there, squeezing it.

Rumlow bit his bottom lip, hand sneaking slowly up that muscular thigh. The man didn't move , didn't make a sound or anything. He just continued to watch Pierce. Brock was just glad for the high set and long ass meeting table otherwise, people could tell what he was doing. 

Brock skated his hand over the front of Jack's pants several times, feeling the man grow hard. He loved how his penis went to the sides of his pants. Jack's thick and long dick hardly able to stay contained within the confinements so he squeezed the outline of it through the fabric. Brock noticed the man swallow thickly, knowing he was getting to him.

With a few more squeezes, he could feel the outside of Jack's pants were damp from pre-cum. Pierce now had charts and statistics out, everyone's eyes fell onto that. Brock decided to join in, not paying attention, but only facading as if he were. 

Jack cleared his throat. It made Brock turn his head to look at him. He could see the lust written all over his face and even the way Rollins' pupils were dilated. Rumlow stared just as lustfully back to him, even smirking at the man.

At this point, Pierce's voice became nothing but ignored background noise to Brock. Jack was getting flustered and he could tell. So, Brock unbuttoned the other's pants, after letting his right hand join underneath the table. He unzipped them. So slowly. So..teasingly. 

Brock leaned to the side some, letting his hand snake into the man's boxers. His hand wandered more inside, the wetness of his pre-cum from the fabric rubbed onto the outside of his hand. 

Fingers curled around Jack's erection, pulling his dick out right underneath the table. Brock gave Jack's tip a good squeeze. Rollins grunted, bringing up his right hand to cover his mouth while the left one stayed on top of the table. Brock looked to Pierce, watching his lips move effortlessly from his babbling. 

Brock squeezed his tip a few more times, letting his palm get lubricated from the pre-cum. He sailed his hand down then up, his movements careful yet they had meaning. Rumlow noticed that Jack's cheeks were flushed and that he was biting his index finger. A slow and crooked smile curled on Brock's lips.

While leaning to the side still, he leaned forward, his chest on the side of the table. He brought up his right hand and placed it on the table while his left hand started to stroke the man faster. 

An involuntary deep groan left from Jack. It was a quiet one, but it was one that deserved a questionable stare from some blond lady sitting on the other side of Jack. Fortunately, she couldn't tell what was going on from her angle unless she looked underneath the table. She glanced away though when Jack ignored her.

Fast. Slow. Fast. Slow. Was the rhythm of Brock's pumps. He knew what could get Jack off. The man was red in the face and he could feel his dick twitch and throb in his hand. Rollins was trying with every fabric in his body..not to orgasm. 

"Now. I know all of this is..a lot to gather at such a short notice. Is there any questions, comments or concerns..?" Pierce asked.

Suddenly, Jack slammed his hand against the table loudly. He leaned his head back with his eyes closed shut and let out a groan. "Son of a bitch-" He said breathlessly.

Rumlow looked at him with a, _what the hell?!_ , kind of look but when he felt the warm liquid rivulet down the sides of his fingers...he knew what Jack had done. He had came.

He slowly moved his hand away, wiping the cum off on his pants. 

Everyone was staring at their direction. All Brock could do was gaze at Jack too, giving him an innocent and doe eyed kind of stare.

Pierce cleared his throat. "Is there a problem, Mr. Rollins?" He called out from the front.

Jack quickly sat up straight, blinking blankly, dead and hard eyes fixed on Pierce. "Not anymore."


End file.
